


A Day in The Life

by Missnorthstar



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Vis a Vis el Oasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnorthstar/pseuds/Missnorthstar
Summary: Zulema hates crowds but she likes Maca more.  Sequel to Crossing the Line
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 19
Kudos: 105





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

> On a lighter note because, why not? Too much angst lately.

“Why are you not dressed yet” Maca had just came out of bathroom after applying her makeup when she saw Zulema sprawled out on the couch with nothing but a white oversized t-shirt and panties, surfing the channels on the tv.

“I told you I wasn’t going”.

“Zulema we talked about this last night” Maca said adjusting her dress and approaching the other woman. “It’s my niece’s birthday and I asked you to come with me…and you said yes”.

“I said yes to you going down on me” replied Zulema with a smirk “I guess we were talking about two different things then…you have to work on your timing rubia”.

Maca grabbed one of the cushions on the armchair and threw it at Zulema’s head who dodged it and started laughing. “Please…?” she said and kneeled down next to the brunette, faces coming closer “It’s a special day for my niece and I would love for you to be there with me…besides, she likes you”.

“She does not. Will there be any kids?” asked Zulema turning her head to look at the blonde.

“Of course, it’s a birthday party!”

“Then more reason for me not to go…children make me itchy” she said scrunching up her nose.

“Oh really? Replied Maca with an amused look on her face “Well you better desensitize yourself because I have one inside of me, coming out in a few months and you need to not be allergic”

“I…” 

Maca interrupted her by grabbing her by the chin and giving a quick kiss on the lips. “Don’t make me beg…please”.

“I like it when you beg…” 

“Zulema!” Maca replied this time exasperated. 

“Fine” Zulema said with a bored tone on her voice and stood up to go get dressed.

******

Zulema knew she should not have come the moment one boy slammed his body against her leg while trying to escape another two chasing him across the yard. He almost made her spill her punch. Who the fuck serves punch anymore on a party?! God, she needed something stronger. The party was at a local park and she was already looking around, planning her escape when Maca touched her arm getting her attention.

“Are you ok?" the blonde asked with a smile.

“Peachy” Zulema replied and took a sip of her drink.

“I’m gonna go get something to eat…do you want anything”.

“Nope...I’m good right now”.

“Thank you again for coming with me” Maca said kissing her on the cheek. She knew Zulema wasn’t a fan of public gatherings and was always looking over her shoulder for any danger. But they have been safe for months now. Castillo had assured them that the deal Zulema cut with the police was standing and Ramala was behind bars. None of that of course, appeased Zulema who would never let her guard down unless they were alone, at home and with two guns next to her. She wanted to bring one with her but of course Maca didn’t let her. “We need to relax for a little” the blonde had said.

Zulema grabbed a chair and sat herself away from the crowd. A while later she was nursing her third drink when she saw Maca’s niece approach her with two other boys. Zulema put her sunglasses on the top of her head but did not attempt to sit up straight. She had her right leg resting on another chair in front on her.

Maca’s niece offered her a smile when she was finally close, the other two boys slightly behind. “Hi” said the little girl with a wave of her hand.

“Hey” was Zulema’s reply as she eyed all three of them.

“Are you enjoying the party?” the girl asked with hands behind her back.

“Not really” she took a sip of her drink and rested her hand on her leg “Who are your friends?” she asked signaling with her head to the other kids.

Maca’s niece then came closer to her and whispered in Zulema’s ear, covering her mouth with her hand. “They’re not my friends…they are always bothering me”.

“I see” the woman said and this time she sat up straight, putting both feet on the grass and leaning forward toward the boys who were looking at her a little afraid. “Are you two bothering her?”. 

Both kids rapidly shook their head no, then one of them decided to ask. “Are you really a witch?” The other continued pointing at the girl next to Zulema “Maca said you’re a witch”.

“I am” Zulema replied “Do you know what I do to little boys who bother little girls?” again the two boys shook their head no and Zulema continued “I eat them” she finished making a scary noise with her mouth and clenching her teeth. The two boys screamed and ran away calling for their moms. Next to Zulema, the girl was just giggling covering her mouth. 

“You’re funny” the girl said to her.

“I’m not funny…I’m a witch remember?” Zulema said with a low tone to her voice, trying to intimidate her companion. But it only made the girl laugh even more. 

Maca was eating next to the buffet talking to her brother when she saw the two boys passed by her crying. She looked around looking for Zulema, because she knew her too well and saw her niece sitting in the chair in front of the brunette, chatting away and laughing. A few seconds later the boys’ mothers were complaining to Roman about his sister’s friend. “She needs to behave herself or go back to her cage” they had said. They knew that Zulema and Maca had been in prison, they had seen them on the news when they were on the run and were not very excited about the idea of their sons anywhere near them. Roman had apologized to them while Maca held her tongue. She wasn’t going to make a scene right now, no matter how much these two bitches deserved it. She made her way to where Zulema and her niece were sitting, followed by Roman who, as soon as he was within earshot to the brunette, asked with a serious tone.

“What did you do to those kids?”.

“Me?" Zulema pointed at herself innocently, looking up at him and squinting her eyes from the sunlight. 

“Yeah…they were crying”. 

“Bunch of pussies” she said to herself.

“Zulema!” Maca reprimanded her for her language, signaling to her niece still sitting there. 

“Apologies little Maca” she said to the girl in front of her “we don’t say those words” she finished with a wink which made her giggle again.

“What happened?” the blonde woman asked.

“They were being mean, and I told Zulema” the girl answered “She scared them off…it was too funny”.

“The apple didn’t fall far from the tree eh Maca?” she said looking at her partner and finishing her drink.

“Maca why don’t you go play with your friends” Roman said to his daughter who hopped from her chair and waved Zulema goodbye, When Roman was sure she could not hear them he continued. “If you’re going to be near my daughter you better be on your best behavior. She doesn’t need to be taught your shit or be influenced by you”.

“Well your sister seems to like my influence” Zulema responded with a smirk and stood up, coming face to face with Roman.

“Zulema” Maca said with a sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing very well what was coming.

“Maca” Roman continued “You need to muzzle her or put her on a leash if you want her here”.

“Oh, we have tried that” Zulema responded for the blonde “It doesn’t stick”. 

“I don’t know what good you say you see in her Maca” Roman continued. 

“I..”

“She sees plenty Romancito” Zulema interrupted her “especially in bed, in fact last night..”

“Oh, for the love of…” Roman didn’t let her finish and walked away scandalized, not wanting to hear more.

“He’s way too easy” Zulema said with a laugh and took her seat back in the chair.

******

“Well today was fun!” Zulema said sarcastically entering the bedroom wrapped herself in a towel and drying her hair with another. 

“You’re unbelievable you know that” the blonde said shaking her head and getting herself in bed “I asked you to behave”.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it when I don’t rubia” She said with a smirk and changed herself into a black tank top and boyshorts. 

The sight got Maca to bite her lower lip in appreciation and roam her eye over Zulema’s form. She opened the covers next to her as an invitation for the other woman. Zulema in turn pretended she didn’t see the blonde’s intention and started to walk away, intending to get out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Maca asked sitting up in bed, confused. 

“There’s this new TV show I’d like to watch” Zulema responded nonchalant “I heard its good”.

“Zulema you better not leave this room” the blonde said.

“Or what?” Zulema replied, placing both hands on her hips. 

“I… I won’t ever make you that breakfast you like” said the blonde pointing a finger at her.

Zulema pretended to be thinking about it for a second “Its ok, I don’t need it”

“I won’t kiss you anymore…or…or do that thing that you like with my tongue” the blonde said smugly this time.

“I was in jail for years remember?...I can forgo sex” the brunette responded with a smile.

“Zulema please!” Maca finally said with a whine “come to bed…please?”.

“You are on a begging row today rubia” she laughed and made her way to the bed, carefully lying half on top of Maca under the covers “Those pregnant hormones are killing you”. The blonde quickly placed her arms around her neck and kissed her to shut her up.

“You’re being mean”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it” Zulema replied, lowering herself down for another kiss.


End file.
